


''Like me'' - Kimi ni Todoke (Kento and Sawako)(Crack ship)

by WeirdShippings



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShippings/pseuds/WeirdShippings





	

''Like me... I wouldn't mind, if you like me...'' The blonde guy told with a soft voice, looking down to the shy and short girl. Sawako's tears were keep running down her cheeks, as a soft blush appear on them.  
The grip on her shoulders were tight, by it was softer now. Kento slowly start to lean closer to her, and the black long hair girl was standing there, in shock, as the soft lips of the guy lean over hers as her eyes wide. After just a few seconds later, he pull away from her, as she just look down at the floor, not sure of what to do.  
Kazehaya wasn't there for stop it, or couldn't careless, or at least seems to not care, because the moment the teacher Pin told him that Kento was alone with ''his girl'' at the back of the school, he only shrug and say -''Well, hope they do well''- And just keep eating.

Kento took his hands away from her shoulders, as she still have her head down, blushing deep red. -''Sawako-chan... What you say?''- She slowly looked up at him, but shyly and quickly look down at the floor again. -''I-I will thi-think about it...''- She mumbled softly, as Kento smirk warmly towards her. In that moment, the bell sound. -''We have to go back, don't you think?''- He asked as Sawako nod softly, waiting to the blonde guy get in the building first.

The class was about to start, and Chizuru and Ayane were waiting for the shy girl to come. ''Jeez, where is that girl?'' The girl with a ponytail and make up said loudly, looking around the classroom. After a few second, the shy girl walks inside the classroom in silence, sitting down on her sit, pull out her books and only waiting for the end of the day, as Kento was already there, reading something on his book, and giving some quick look towards Sawako.

After classes, Kazehaya was with his friends, but before leaving, he look at the back, seeing Sawako talking with her Chizuru and Ayane, when Kento and his friend were walking out, and the girl he love and the guy he hate gazes meet, and Sawako only get blush and look away, as Kento giggled and walks out. Kazehaya end up leaving the room, but just keep thinking about it, doesn't matter the topic was.

\--o---o---o---

Okay, this was my first time writing a Fandom, tell me if you like it and maybe I will continue, I don't know.  
Ciya!


End file.
